


Denouement

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [770]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: A brief look into Ellie's thoughts during a case.





	Denouement

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/10/2001 for the word [denouement](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/06/10/denouement).
> 
> denouement  
> The final resolution of the main complication of a literary or dramatic work.  
> The outcome of a complex sequence of events.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #421 Eleanor Bishop.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Denouement

Ellie stared at the clues they'd gathered so far. She knew they were missing something. The crimes committed so far didn't make sense.

If it weren't for the physical descriptions, she'd be certain that they were committed by different people as none of the characteristics of the crimes were the same. It was for that reason that she knew they were missing something. The criminals had to be building up to a denouement. They just had to figure what it was.

This was the kind of thing she did for the NSA, so it shouldn't be hard for her to figure out what the endgame was. Still she was really struggling to piece this one together.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
